Fraud
by Jessesgirl
Summary: a Sequal to Chatting Can Be Murder. when Amy gets involved in another case. She and Jesse are taken hostage


FRAUD  
THE CHARACTERS, DR.JESSE TRAVIS,   
DR. MARK SLOAN, DR. AMANDA BENTLEY,  
AND LT. STEVE SLOAN BELONG TO VIACOM,   
THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO ALL THE COPS   
THAT PUT THERE LIVES ON THE LINE EVERY DAY AND   
TO THE DOCTORS THAT SAVE THOUSANDS OF LIVES.   
  
  
  
  
IT WAS A VERY HOT DAY IN L.A. MARK AND THE GANG WERE IN THE LOUNGE. THEY WERE TALKING ABOUT JAY AND HIS GANG. THEY HAD ESCAPED FROM PRISON. EVERY PD IN THE U.S. WAS ON THE LOOK OUT FOR THEM. THEY ESCAPED BY CUTTING THE BARS ON THEIR CELL. AMY WAS DEATHLY SCARED OF THEM BECAUSE THEY ALWAYS CAME AFTER HER. THAT NIGHT AMY WENT TO BED HOPING THEY WOULD BE CAUGHT AGAIN. WHEN SHE GOT UP. SHE WENT TO MAKE BREAKFAST. SHE TURNED ON THE RADIO. A MURDER HAD BEEN COMMITTED YESTERDAY. THE RADIO SAID. YESTERDAY NIGHT A MURDER WAS COMMITTED. THE VICTIM WAS SUSAN HILLARD.  
SHE WAS 26 YEARS OLD. THE MURDER WAS COMMITTED IN THE COMMUNITY MALIBU.  
AMY DECIDED SHE HEARD ENOUGH. SHE TURNED OFF THE RADIO. AFTER SHE ATE. SHE DECIDED TO GO FOR A WALK. WHEN SHE TURNED THE CORNER. SHE SAW MARKS CAR. THEN SHE REMBERED THE MURDER THE RADIO WAS TALKING ABOUT. THE FRONT OF THE HOUSE HAD YELLOW TAPE SURROUND IT. SHE DECIDED TO WALK OVER TO THE SCENE. WHEN SHE GOT THERE. SHE RECOGNIZED WHO DID IT. JAY AND GANG. THAT'S WHEN MARK AND STEVE CAME OUT OF THE HOUSE. AMY RAN TO STEVE. SHE SAID "STEVE I KNOW WHO DID THIS." "WHO DID IT?" ASKED STEVE "JAY AND HIS GANG." SHE REPLIED " AMY YOUR NUTS." STEVE PUSHED AMY OUT OF HIS WAY. MARK ASKED "AMY HOW SHE KNEW IT WAS JAY AND HIS GANG?" " DON'T YOU REMBER WHEN THEY WERE KILLING PEOPLE FROM THE INTERNET?" SHE ASKED "YES I DO REMBER." HE SAID "IT'S THE SAME. THEY ALWAYS USED TO SHOOT THEIR VICTIMS EXECUTION STYLE." SHE SAID "AMY, THERE IS NO WAY JAY AND HIS GANG COULD GET HERE FROM CABOT COVE MAINE." HE SAID, THEN MARK AND STEVE LEFT. AMY JOGGED BACK TO HER HOUSE. SHE DECIDED TO CALL SOMEONE WHO HAS DEALT WITH MANY MURDERS. JESSICA FLETCHER. AMY HAD MET HER BECAUSE JESSICA'S NEPHEW AND AMY WENT TO COLLEGE TOGETHER. AMY DECIDED TO CALL HER RIGHT AWAY. WHEN SHE DID JESSICA SAID SHE'D BE THEIR TOMORROW AFTERNOON. THEN AMY WENT OVER TO MARK'S. WHEN MARK LET AMY IN. HE SAID "THE MURDER VICTIM IS SUSAN HILLARD." MARK SAID. "YEAH I KNOW IT WAS ON THE NEWS". SHE SAID, THE BAD NEWS IS SOMEONE IDENTIFIED THE KILLER AS JESSE". MARK SAID IS THERE ANY OTHER EVIDENCE THAT WAS JESSE?" SHE ASKED, "YES A WITNESS PLACED HIM AT THE CRIME." HE SAID. THEN SHE STORMED OFF. "AMY DON'T!" MARK YELLED BUT IT WAS USELESS. SHE WAS GONE. WHEN SHE GOT TO THE STATION SHE DEMANDED TO TALK TO THE PERSON IN CHARGE OF THE CASE. IT WAS STEVE. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" HE ASKED. " I'VE GOT PROOF JESSE DIDN'T DO IT." SHE SAID. "WHAT DO YOU HAVE?" HE ASKED. "PICTURES." THEN SHE PULLED A YELLOW ENVELOPE OUT OF PURSE. SHE PULLED THE PICTURES FROM THE ENVELOPE. THEY WERE PICTURES OF JAY AND HIS GANG KILLING SUSAN. THAT WAS ENOUGH EVIDENCE TO LET JESSE OUT. NOW THE ONLY THING WAS TO FIND JAY AND HIS GANG. AFTER THEY LET JESSE GO. AMY LEFT. WHEN SHE GOT HOME A CAB WAS PULLING UP. IT WAS JESSICA. AMY WAS GLAD SHE CAME. "HOW DID YOU GET WITHIN 4HOURS?" AMY ASKED. "I CAUGHT AN EARLY PLANE." JESSICA SAID. " YOU SAID YOU NEED HELP WITH A MURDER." JESSICA ASKED "YES. REMBER WHEN JAY AND HIS GANG ESCAPED FROM PRISON?" AMY SAID "YES IT WAS ALL OVER THE PAPERS." JESSICA SAID "THEY'VE ESCAPED AGAIN. THEY KILLED A PERSON DOWN THE STREET. MY NEXT DOOR NEIBORS DOESN'T BELIEVE ME". AMY SAID. "SURE AMY I'LL TRY TO SOLVE THIS MURDER." JESSICA SAID THAT'S WHEN A POLICE OFFICER CAME TO AMY'S FRONT DOOR. "ARE YOU AMY BREMNER" ASKED THE OFFICER? "YES." AMY SAID. " YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR THE MURDER OF SUSAN HILLARD." THE OFFICER SAID. THEN SHE CUFFED AMY. SHE SAID, "ANYTHING YOU SAY WILL AND CAN BE USED AGAINST YOU IN THE COURT OF LAW." JESSICA KNEW THAT AMY WAS GOING TO LET HER STAY SO JESSICA LET HER SELF IN. THEN SHE WENT TO AMY'S NEIBORS HOUSE. MARK ANSWERED THE DOOR. "HELLO I'M JESSICA FLETCHER. I UNDERSTAND YOU ARE A MEDICAL CONSULTANT FOR THE L.A.P.D." "YES I AM. I'M DR. MARK SLOAN. ARE YOU J.B. FLETCHER?" "YES I AM." "I LOVE YOUR BOOKS. PLEASE COME IN." MARK SAID JESSICA CAME IN. "WHAT BRINGS YOU OUT HERE FROM CABOT COVE?" MARK ASKED. " AMY ASKED ME TO COME OUT HERE". SHE SAID. "WHERE IS SHE?" MARK ASKED. "An OFFICER CAME AND ARRESTED HER FOR MURDER." SHE SAID. "UH OH. EXCUSE ME JESSICA I BETTER GO BAIL HER OUT." MARK SAID. "OKAY I'LL BE AT AMY'S." SHE SAID. AFTER MARK LEFT JESSICA WENT TO AMY'S. SHE STARTED GOING THROUGH AMY STUFF. IT REALLY WASN'T J.B. FLETCHER. IT WAS CAROL GRIPPANDO. A JESSICA LOOK ALIKE. SHE WAS ACTUALLY A MEMBER OF JAYS GANG. WHEN MARK GOT TO THE STATION. HE WENT TO STEVE'S DESK. "HI DAD". STEVE SAID. "STEVE WHY DID YOU ARREST AMY?" MARK ASKED. "WE DIDN'T ARREST AMY." STEVE SAID. " I JUST TALKED TO AMY'S FRIEND. SHE SAID AMY WAS ARRESTED." MARK SAID. "WHO IS THIS FRIEND?" STEVE ASKED. " J.B. FLETCHER." MARK REPLIED. " DAD YOUR SEEING THINGS". STEVE SAID. "I'LL GO GET HER." , MARK SAID. "OKAY DAD". WHEN MARK GOT TO AMY'S JESSICA ANSWER THE DOOR. "JESSICA I WAS WONDERING COULD YOU COME DOWN TO THE STATION WITH ME?" MARK ASKED "SURE MARK." SHE SAID. MARK DROVE JESSICA TO THE STATION. HE TOOK HER BY STEVE. "HI MRS. FLETCHER I WAS WONDERING COULD I GET YOUR FINGERPRINTS." STEVE ASKED. JESSICA SAID " I'VE HAD PEOPLE WANT MY AUTOGRAPH BUT NEVER MY FINGERPRINTS." SHE SAID. " NO THIS IS FOR A SPECIAL DRAWING, IF YOUR PRINTS ARE DRAWN YOU WIN A NEW CAR." STEVE SAID. "OKAY". SHE SAID. THEN SHE WENT FOR THE FINGERPRINT TEST. AFTER THAT SHE ASKED MARK TO DRIVE HER TO AMY'S. STEVE RAN THE FINGERPRINTS THROUGH FBI DATA. HE FOUND OUT THAT WASN'T J.B. FLETCHER. IT WAS A PERSON CALLED CAROL  
GRIPPANDO. SHE HAD A BIG CRIMINAL HISTORY. HE QUICKLY CALLED HIS DAD. MARK ANSWERED. "HI SON." "DAD ARE YOU ALONE?" "YES". "I FOUND OUT WHO YOUR JESSICA FLETCHER IS." "IT'S HER." "NO DAD IT'S NOT. HER REAL NAME IS CAROL GRIPPANDO. SHE HAS A LONG CRIMINAL HISTORY." MEANWHILE... AMY IS IN A FAKE POLICE CAR. THE PERSON SHE THINKS IS A COP IS ACTUALLY SUZIE HAYES. ALSO A MEMBER OF JAYS GANG. AFTER DRIVING FOR 30 MINUTES. THEY STOP AT AN ABANDONED WAREHOUSE. SHE ORDERED AMY TO WALK. AMY LISTENED. MEANWHILE... STEVE AND MARK WENT TO AMY'S TO CONFRONT THE FRAUD. WHEN THEY GOT THERE. THE PLACE WAS RANSACKED. STEVE CALLED IN FORENSICS. WHEN THEY GOT THERE THEY FOUND ENOUGH EVIDENCE TO DEFINITELY CONVICT CAROL OF FRAUD AND THEFT. THERE WERE STILL MANY QUESTIONS TO ANSWER. ONE, WAS WHERE WAS AMY? WHO TOOK HER? WHY WAS THIS PERSON TRYING TO PRETEND SHE WAS A FRIEND OF AMY'S? "DAD WHY DON'T YOU CALL UP JESSE?" STEVE SAID. MARK WENT IN AND TRIED TO CALL JESSE, WHEN HE GOT A TONE. JESSE'S PHONE WAS DEAD. MEANWHILE... A LADY JUST CAME TO JESSE'S. SHE WAS DRESSED IN A L.A. POLICE UNIFORM. "YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR THE MURDER OF SUSAN HILLARD." THE OFFICER SAID. "I DIDN'T DO IT." HE SAID. "ANYTHING YOU SAY CAN AND WILL BE USED AGAINST YOU IN THE COURT OF LAW." SHE SAID. THEN SHE LED HIM TO AN UNMARKED FAKE POLICE CAR. SHE WASN'T REALLY A COP. HER NAME WAS LINDA FREDBLOOM. JESSE GOT IN. THEN THEY TOOK OFF. MEANWHILE... MARK TRIED AMANDA. SHE WAS HOME. HE ASKED HER TO GO TO JESSE'S AND SEE IF HE WAS THERE. WHEN AMANDA GOT THERE THE PLACE WAS ALSO RANSACKED. THERE WAS A NOTE ON THE FLOOR. THE NOTE SAID   
  
"HI SLOAN. TRY AND CATCH US IF YOU CAN".   
  
AFTER READING THE NOTE. AMANDA CALLED MARK. WHEN MARK'S PHONE RANG HE ANSWERED IT. AMANDA'S FRIGHTENED VOICE ON THE OTHER LINE. SHE TOLD HIM ABOUT THE NOTE. HE TOLD STEVE TO GO THERE. WHEN STEVE GOT THERE WAS NO SIGN OF AMANDA. AFTER SEARCHING EVERY INCH OF JESSE'S APARTMENT. HE CALLED HIS DAD. WHEN MARK ANSWERED THE PHONE. "DAD," HE SAID. "WHAT IS IT STEVE?" MARK ASKED. "I CAN'T AMANDA OR JESSE." STEVE SAID. MEANWHILE... SOMEBODY GRABBED AMANDA. WHEN SHE TURNED AROUND. SHE SAW A LADY. THE LADY WAS KATHY PAGLIA. AMANDA SAID "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" KATHY SAID "THE PEOPLE THAT RANSACKED YOUR FRIENDS APARTMENT ARE STILL IN THERE. THEY WERE GOING TO COME AFTER YOU. BUT I GOT HERE FIRST. I THINK THEY PLANTED A BOMB." "MY FRIEND IS IN THERE!" AMANDA SAID. " WE HAVE TO GET HIM OUT OF THERE." KATHY SAID. THEN AMANDA AND KATHY RAN BACK IN TO THE BUILDING. THEY GRABBED STEVE AND RAN INTO THE PARKING LOT. BEFORE THEY COULD WARN THE OTHERS. THE PLACE BLEW UP. STEVE WAS NOW AWARE OF WHAT HAD HAPPENED. HE COULDN'T BELIEVE IT. STEVE USED HIS CELL PHONE TO CALL POLICE. THIS WAS A SCENE NO ONE WOULD WANT TO SEE. WHEN POLICE GOT THERE. THEY KNEW NO ONE SURVIVED. THERE WAS NOTHING LEFT OF THE APARTMENT BUILDING. MEANWHILE... JESSE IS IN A FAKE POLICE CAR. AFTER 30 MINUTES. THEY STOP. SHE ORDERS JESSE OUT OF THE CAR. HE LISTENS. THE OFFICE HAS JESSE IN CUFFS SO HE CAN'T RESIST. WHEN THEY GET INSIDE THERE ARE 20 PEOPLE IN THERE. MOST GUYS COUPLE OF WOMEN. HE RECOGNIZES 2 OF THE MEN AS JAY AND JIM AND TWO OF THE WOMEN AS KACEY AND NICOLE. JESSE IS LED TO A ROOM. THE WOMEN PUSHED JESSE INTO THE ROOM AND LOCKS THE DOOR. JESSE HAS NO IDEA WHERE HE'S AT. THEN HE LOOKS INTO THE CORNER AND SEES A SCARED AMY. HE GOES OVER TO HER. HE REALIZES SHE'S NOT BREATHING RIGHT. HE LOOKS AT HER T-SHIRT. THERE'S A BLOODSTAIN. SHE'S BEEN SHOT. THEN JESSE FEELS A PAIN IN HIS BACK. HE REACHES HIS HAND AND TOUCHES HIS BACK. HIS HAND IS FULL OF BLOOD. THEN HE FALLS BACK. HE HAD BEEN SHOT TOO. MEANWHILE STEVE MARK AND AMANDA ARE WORRIED SICK ABOUT JESSE. AFTER ALL THE POLICE LEFT MARK OFFERED TO DRIVE AMANDA AND KATHY THEY EXCEPTED. MEANWHILE... THE WOMAN WHO'S NAME IS LINDA FREDBLOOM WAS JOKING ABOUT WHAT AN IDIOT JESSE WAS TO BELIEVE SHE WAS A COP. JESSE WANTS TO GET HER SO BAD. MEANWHILE... MARK DROVE KATHY HOME. SHE LIVED IN THE COMMUNITY OF MALIBU TOO. AMANDA DECIDED TO STAY AT MARKS. SHE FELT SAFER THERE. WHEN THEY GOT TO MARKS. AMANDA SAID. MARK YOU KNOW IT'S HARD TO BELIEVE THAT KATHY GOT THERE AT THE RIGHT TIME. IT'S LIKE SHE'S A GARDEN ANGEL. STEVE ARRIVED RIGHT AFTER HIS FATHER. "HI DAD. I FOUND OUT WHO KATHY PAGLIA IS. SHE WAS AMY'S TEACHER IN 4TH GRADE." STEVE SAID. "WHERE DOES SHE LIVE?" MARK ASKED. "SUPPOSEDLY IN ILLINOIS." STEVE SAID. "THEN WHAT WOULD SHE BE DOING OUT IN CALIFORNIA?" MARK ASKED. "MAYBE SHE CAME FOR A VISIT?" SAID AMANDA. "THAT'S TRUE." STEVE SAID. MEANWHILE... JESSE IS NOW FULLY CONSCIENCE. HE KNEW HE HAD TO DO SOMETHING OR HIM AND AMY WERE GOING TO DIE. THEN HE REMBERED AMY HAD A CELL PHONE. HE WENT OVER TO AMY. FIRST HE CHECKED HER PULSE. IT WAS STILL THERE. THEN HE CHECKED HER COAT POCKET. IT WAS IN THERE. THEN HE FELT A SHARP PAIN IN HIS LEG. HE WAS SHOT IN THE LEG. HE QUICKLY GRABBED THE PHONE AND FELL TO THE FLOOR. HE PRETENDED TO BE DEAD. THEN HE DIALED MARK'S NUMBER. WHEN THE PHONE RANG STEVE ANSWERED IT. "HELLO?" "STEVE, IT'S JESSE." "WHERE ARE YOU JESSE?" "I DON'T KNOW." "IS AMY THERE WITH YOU?" "YES SHE IS STEVE. WE BOTH MEDICAL HELP SOON." "WHO ARE THE PEOPLE THAT KIDNAPPED YOU?" "JAY, JIM, KACEY NICOLE, AND A BUNCH OF OTHERS." "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK TO GET THERE?" "YES, IT TOOK 30MINS." "HOW LONG DO YOU THINK YOU CAN HANG IN THERE?" "NOT LONG STEVE. AMY HAS BEEN SHOT IN THE CHEST. HER LUNG COULD COLLAPSE. I'VE BEEN SHOT IN THE BACK AND LEG." "JESSE I'M GOING TO HANG. WE'LL FIND YOU." "STEVE HURRY." THOSE WERE JESSE'S LAST WORD'S. HE PAST OUT. THE LOUD THUMP. WOKE AMY. WHEN SHE SAW JESSE ON THE FLOOR. SHE CRAWLED TO HIM. HE WASN'T BREATHING RIGHT. THAT'S WHEN LINDA CAME INTO THE ROOM. SHE LOOKED AT JESSE AND KICKED HIM. AMY WENT AT HER. AMY HAD LINDA PINED. THAT'S WHEN POLICE SIRENS WERE HEARD. THE OTHERS HEARD THEM. THEY ALL GRABBED GUNS. AMY HAD KNOCKED OUT LINDA. THE OTHERS WERE SHOOTING AT THE COPS. CAROL WAS SHOOTING AT JESSE. SHE WAS AIMING FOR THE NECK. WHEN SHE FIRED. AMY PUSHED JESSE OUT OF THE WAY TAKING THE BULLET IN THE NECK. AMY PASTED OUT. THE COPS WERE EVERYWHERE, SO JAY SENT OUT ALL 20 NEW MEMBERS TO BATTLE. AMONG THE COPS WERE TANIS AND STEVE. WITHIN 20MINS JAY'S GANG HAD 20 OFFICERS DOWN, THAT LEFT 8, TANIS WAS SUDDENLY SHOT IN THE NECK. SHE DIED INSTANTLY. THEN STEVE WAS HIT IN THE BACK. WHEN JAY'S GANG WAS SURE ALL THE OFFICERS WERE INJURED. THEY TOOK OFF. AMY AND JESSE WERE IN THE TRUNK, BOTH WERE KNOCKED OUT. ABOUT 3HRS LATER, JESSE AWOKE. JESSE DIDN'T HAVE A CLUE WHERE HE WAS. THEN HE REMBERED THE SHOOTOUT. MEANWHILE... ALL THE PARAMEDICS MOVED IN. NO ONE HAD SEEN A SITE LIKE THIS SINCE THE ST. VALENTINES DAY MASSACRE. THERE WERE OVER 40 E.M.T.S THERE. 5 OF THE COPS WERE DEAD AND THE REST WERE IN CRITICAL CONDITION. MEANWHILE.... JAY AND THE OTHERS WERE HEADING INTO SACRAMENTO. WHEN MARK HEARD ABOUT THE SHOOTING. MANY OF THE COPS STARTED COMING IN. ALL THE STAFF WERE READY TO HELP OUT. THEN KATHY POPPED UP. " I USE TO BE A NURSE." SHE SAID. HE HANDED HER A SCRUB TOP. AFTER 20 COPS WERE BRUNG IN. STEVE CAME. JESSE TOOK CARE OF HIM. THEN THE DEAD BODIES WERE BRUNG IN. 2HRS. LATER STEVE WOKE UP FROM THE ANASTASIA. STEVE HAD NO IDEA WHERE HE WAS. THEN MARK WALKED IN. " YOUR AT THE HOSPITAL". MARK SAID. "HOW'D I GET HERE?" STEVE ASKED. " YOU WERE BRUNG IN BY THE E.M.T.S." MARK SAID. "DID THEY CATCH JAY YET?" STEVE ASKED "NO THEY DIDN'T." MARK SAID. " STEVE I HAVE SOME BAD NEWS, TANIS WAS KILLED." MARK SAID. THE WORDS HIT STEVE LIKE A BASEBALL BAT. MEANWHILE...JAY AND THE OTHERS STOPPED AT A CABIN. THEY HAD BOUGHT A YEAR BEFORE. " WE NEED TO THINK OF A PLAN TO GET RID OF SLOAN AND HIS FATHER." JAY SAID " HOW ABOUT WE CALL MARK AND TELL HIM WE HAVE STEVE. HE WON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT. HIM AND THE OTHERS WILL COME UP HERE AND WE'LL GET THEM. THEN WE'LL CALL UP STEVE AND TELL HIM WE HAVE HIS FAMILY AND FRIENDS. HE'LL DEFINITELY COME UP HERE. THEN WE TAKE THEM DOWN." KACEY SAID. " SOUNDS GOOD." JIM SAID. THEN THEY ALL AGREED ON THAT PLAN. MEANWHILE...STEVE WASN'T REALLY SEVERELY HURT. THE BULLET HAD JUST GRAZED HIS BACK. HE WAS THE ONLY ONE THAT COULD BE DISCHARGED THAT DAY. WHEN THEY GOT BACK TO THE BEACH HOUSE. STEVE SAID HE WAS GOING TO TAKE A WALK ON THE BEACH. AFTER HE LEFT. THE PHONE RANG. IT WAS CAROL. SHE SAID THEY HAD SNAGGED STEVE RIGHT OFF THE BEACH AND IF THEY EVERY WANTED TO SEE HIM OR JESSE AND AMY AGAIN. HE WOULD HAVE TO COME UP TO SACRAMENTO AND GET THEM BUT NO COPS. MARK AGREED. THEN HE HUNG. HE LOOKED OUT THE WINDOW. HE COULDN'T SEE STEVE. HE BELIEVED THEY HAD STEVE. MARK TOLD AMANDA WHAT CAROL HAD SAID. AMANDA WENT TO HER HOUSE AND PACKED HER STUFF. SHE MET UP BACK AT MARK'S. HE CALLED THE AIRPORT. THEY SAID THEY HAD TWO SEATS LEFT ON THE NEXT PLANE TO SACRAMENTO. IT WOULD LEAVE IN AN HOUR. AMANDA AND MARK SET OFF. AFTER THEY LEFT STEVE CAME BACK TO THE HOUSE. WHEN HE COULDN'T FIND MARK HE FIGURED HE WENT TO GET SOMETHING FROM THE STORE. 1 HR. LATER. MARK'S PLANE JUST TOOK OFF. THEY WERE HEADED TO SACRAMENTO. STEVE WAS STARTING TO WONDER WHAT HAD HAPPENED TO MARK. HE HAD BEEN GONE OVER AN HOUR. HE TRIED CALLING HIM ON HIS CELL BUT HE HAD TURNED IT OFF. STEVE TRIED CALLING HIS CAPTAIN BUT HE WASN'T THERE. 2HRS LATER.... MARK AND AMANDA JUST ARRIVED IN SACRAMENTO. THEIR RENT-A-CAR WAS ALREADY IN THE LOT. THEY DROVE TO THE ADDRESS CAROL HAD GIVEN THEM. WHEN THEY GOT THERE. 50 PEOPLE SURROUNDED THEM. SUDDENLY SOMEONE GRABBED MARK AND AMANDA. " WE'VE GOT YOU NOW MARK. STEVE WILL COME TO GET YOU SOON." JAY SAID. THEN MARK REALIZED HE HAD BEEN TRICKED. "TAKE THEM AWAY!" JAY ORDERED. THEY WERE THROWN IN THE SAME ROOM JESSE AND AMY WERE IN. THEN CAROL CALLED STEVE AND TOLD HIM THEY HAD HIS FRIENDS. STEVE SAID HE WOULD BE OUT THERE SOON. 3HRS. LATER STEVE ARRIVED AT THE SAME ADDRESS. 50 PEOPLE SURROUNDED HIM. HE WAS TAKEN TO THE ROOM WHERE MARK WAS. THEN HE SAW AMY AND JESSE. THEY WERE JUST LYING ON THE FLOOR. " ARE THEY ALIVE?" STEVE ASKED. " BARELY." MARK SAID. "THEY'RE GOING TO NEED MEDICAL HELP SOON." AMANDA SAID. " HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET OUT OF HERE?" MARK ASKED. " I HAVE NO CLUE DAD." STEVE SAID. THEN JESSE STARTED MOVING. THEN HE CRAWLED OVER TO MARK. WHERE JESSE HAD BEEN LYING WAS COVERED IN BLOOD. MARK KNEW THEY WOULD NEED A MIRACLE TO SAVE THEM. JAY HAD TO MANY MEMBERS. THEY COULD EASILY TAKE DOWN MARK AND THE OTHERS. THEN AMY STARTED MOVING. THE BULLET HAD COLLAPSED HER LUNG. MARK KNEW SHE WOULDN'T LAST LONG. JAY AND HIS GANG HAD 5 PEOPLE TO GET RID OF. WHEN SUDDENLY POLICE SIRENS WERE HEARD. JAY WENT NUTS BECAUSE THEY LEFT THE GUNS IN THE CAR. OVER 100 SQUADS WERE THERE. JAY AND THE OTHERS JUST SURRENDERED. THEN AMY AND JESSE WERE RUSHED TO THE HOSPITAL. 2WKS LATER JESSE AND AMY WERE DISCHARGED FROM THE HOSPITAL. JESSE WAS FINE BUT AMY WOULD NEED THERAPY FOR HER NECK. THEN THEY FLEW BACK TO L.A.  



End file.
